Give and Take
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Buzz wants to give Jessie the world, but will he push it too far?
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

Bo sat on the blocks, her dainty little shoes on the floor. Woody was by her feet, her left foot grasped in his hand. She grimaced as he rubbed the underside. "Ow!"

"Sorry." He apologized.

Bo winced again as the Cowboy pressed his thumb on the instep. _"Ow…"_

"Maybe I should stop…"

"No, just don't press so hard." As he loosened his grip, she smiled. "That's better. Under the toes is where it hurts the most."

Buzz had been watching them from across the room curiously and now he approached to get some answers. "What are you doing to her feet?"

"I'm giving her a massage." Woody said, his concentration on her foot.

"Why?"

"Because they hurt and this makes them feel better." Bo answered.

"But why do you have Woody do it?" Buzz pressed. "Can't you rub your own feet?"

"I do it because I love her," said Woody, taking her right appendage now. "When my neck hurts she massages it. That's what couples do."

Buzz scratched his head. "I don't get it."

Bo looked at him. "Don't you like doing things for Jessie?"

Buzz brightened. "Sure, all the time."

"Well, we do things for each other too. Relationships are give and take." She explained, then shrieked. "Woody!" Woody was grinning as he tickled her arch. "Quit it!" She laughed as she kicked her foot.

Buzz was pondering. "I think I understand…" He frowned. "Gee, maybe I should do more."

"Buzz, I'm sure you're fine," said Bo. Woody handed her shoes to her and she slipped them on as she spoke. "I've seen you two together. You're a good boyfriend and you make Jessie happy."

"What about me?" Woody asked with a smile. "Am I a good boyfriend?"

"The best there is," said Bo. She pushed back his hat and kissed the top of his head.

Buzz looked over to where Jessie was. She was standing with Bullseye, talking to him with an animated smile on her face.

He did like doing things for Jessie. _She's so special,_ Buzz thought as he watched. _So smart and beautiful and feisty…I just wish I could give her everything. But what? What do I have that's good enough?_

Jessie started to head toward the bookshelf. As the Ranger took note of her direction, he felt sudden alarm. There was a wet spot on the floor where Andy had dropped part of his snow cone earlier and she was heading straight for it.

"Wait!" He cried, sprinting toward her. "Stop!"

Jessie paused just as she reached the tiny puddle. "Buzz?"

He halted. "Thank goodness! You almost stepped in that wet spot!"

Jessie looked down at it. "So?"

"You could've slipped and hurt yourself!"

"Oh." Jessie shrugged. "Well, thanks for the warnin', I guess. I'll just go around it..." Buzz quickly scooped her up in his strong arms. "What in the…"

"Here, I'll carry you across!"

"I don't think…" Buzz held her closer and she stopped in middle sentence. His big blue eyes were just inches away from hers, as was the rest of his handsome face. "Uh, o-ok…" Jessie stammered, her heart pounding in her chest as her stomach did what felt like a mile high jump.

Buzz took a large step over the puddle. "There! You're safe!"

"Well thanks Partner, but I don't really I was in any kind of danger."

"Well, couples do things for each other." She smiled bashfully. "Now," Buzz said, still cradling her. "You were headed to the bookshelf right?"

"Uh huh." As he carried her, Jessie found herself snuggling closer to his chest. She had always been a strong woman, but being held by Buzz gave her a new sensation of fragileness. As if he was her own personal Hercules, ready to fight the world to keep her safe, even if it was only just from a little puddle.

"Here we are!" Buzz stopped. Jessie expected him to let her down, but he held on. She wasn't disappointed. "Which book did you want?"

She looked up. "The Spiderman graphic novel. I haven't read it yet."

"One graphic novel coming up." Buzz pulled the paperback from the shelf above their heads. "For you, my Dear."

As Jessie took the book with a smile, Buzz thought, _Yes, this is right. If it takes me to Infinity and Beyond, I'll make sure she never has to go without._


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Buzz carried Jessie, clutching her book, to the side of the bed and set her down tenderly on the floor. "Is there anything else you need?" He asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, everythin's hunky dory. Thanks Buzz." Jessie opened her book up to the first page. Buzz didn't move. She looked up. "Buzz, you don't have to stand there if you don't want to. "

"I know. I'm just waiting to see if you need anything." He answered.

"No, I'm ok."

"But you _might_ need something and I want to be there in case you do."

Jessie gave him a look. "Buzz, I really don't need anythin'."

Buzz frowned. There had to be something else he could do. Not too far away he could still see Bo and Woody. They were both seated on the blocks talking. The toys often used blocks in place of chairs.

_Chairs…_Buzz's eyes lit up. That gave him an idea. Without a word, he dashed off.

Jessie smiled and shook her head. _What a funny little Space Toy._ She began to read again.

She had almost gotten to the second chapter when Buzz came back and picked her up. "Whoa! Buzz? What's goin' on now?"

"I've got something for you!" He said proudly. She wasn't about to protest to letting Buzz carrying her again, so she let him take her to the other side of the room, book and all.

Near the desk, Buzz had put together some blocks to form what looked like a chair and draped a blanket over it. "Now you won't have to sit on the floor!" The Ranger said as he placed her in the seat part.

"Wow, this is really nice Buzz! Thanks!"

"And I made sure you'd have a nice view of the television in case you wanted to watch!"

Some of the other toys were watching a movie playing on TV. "Well, they've got the TV right now. 'Sides," said Jessie. "All I really want to do is read…"

Buzz had stopped listening at _"They've got the TV…" _"No problem!" He said jubilantly.

"But Buzz…"

Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Slinky had their eyes glued to the set. _"You were like Whoa! And we were like Whoa! And you were like Whoaaa…"_

Behind them Buzz stepped on the remote and the channel changed to a Cheetah racing across the Serengeti. "HEY!" Yelled all four toys.

Buzz picked up the remote and brought it to Jessie. "Here you are! I switched to Animal Planet because I know that's your favorite, but if you want to watch anything else, or if you need to turn it up…"

"Buzz, that's nice and all, but I really don't need all of this!"

* * *

By now Potato Head and the others had found Woody and were giving him an earful. "He totally stole the TV from us!" Said Potato Head angrily.

"Then he took the remote!" Added Hamm.

_"Will somebody tell me if they ever find Nemo!" _Howled Rex.

"All right, all right!" Woody said, trying to calm everyone down. "I don't know why Buzz took the TV, but he must've had a reason!"

"See for yourself!" Groused Hamm as he and the others turned to look at Buzz. He was wrapping Jessie in another blanket as he placed a small dolly pillow behind her head.

"Oh boy…" Woody sighed. "Ok guys, I'll talk to him."

By the time the Cowboy reached them Buzz had almost completely wrapped Jessie in the blanket up to her eyes. "Buzz, I need to talk to you!"

"In a minute, Woody. I'm kind of busy…" Woody rolled his eyes and dragged Buzz away by the arm.

"Buzz," he hissed. "What are you _doing?"_

"What?" Said Buzz innocently. "I'm being a good boyfriend! You said that couples do things for each other!"

"By stealing the remote?"

"I just want to make her happy!"

"Well that's cute and all, but you're going about this the wrong way!" Said Woody in an aggravated tone of voice.

"The wrong way?" Buzz repeated. "But I'm making her comfy and giving her everything she could possibly need! Is there something I'm missing?"

"How about your brain?" Woody retorted. "You're acting like a Fruit Loop! Jessie isn't some princess to be worshipped and pampered! When I said that couples do things for each other, what I meant…"

"Cookies!" Buzz said suddenly.

Woody blinked. "Wha…"

"Cookies!" Buzz grabbed him. "Molly has an Easy Bake Oven right?"

"Yeah but…"

"I can bake cookies!" Buzz turned and ran towards the door. "Thanks for the idea!"

Woody gaped after his best friend. "I…but…_What idea?" _He hollered.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

About thirty minutes later Buzz reentered Andy's room, carrying a tiny plate. Jessie had graciously given the remote back to the other toys and was now reclining in her special chair as she read.

The Cowgirl sat up. "Somethin' smells yummy!"

Buzz held out the plate. "Chocolate chip cookies straight from the oven! I used one of those Easy Bake premix packets. You don't mind…do you?"

"'Course not!" Jessie put down her book and took a treat. "Gosh Buzz, these look great…"

"Cookies?" Jessie and Buzz looked over. Potato Head, Rex, Slinky, and the other toys were coming over. "Hey, those look delicious!"

Rex waved his arm. "Ooh, ooh I want a cookie!"

"Me too!"

Buzz pulled the plate away. "No, no. I don't think so, Guys."

"Why not?" Potato Head demanded.

"Because these are _Jessie's_ cookies!" Buzz answered. "I made these for Jessie!"

"Shoot Buzz, I don't mind sharin'," said Jessie. "There's enough for one cookie each!"

"But then _you_ only get one cookie."

"That's ok with me, Partner! Gotta watch my girlish figure!" She joked, putting her hands on her hips.

The others gathered closer but still Buzz held the plate away. "I made these for Jessie!" He protested.

"Aw don't be so selfish, Buzz!"

"Yeah Buzz! Let us have a cookie!"

Jessie was sitting on her knees now. "For Pete's sake, Buzz! Just give 'em a cookie!" Still, Buzz shook his head, shielding the plate.

Potato Head glowered. "Fine, _be_ that way!" The others just shook their heads as they walked away, muttering under their breath.

"Stingy…"

"First the TV, now this."

"What is it with him today?"

Buzz breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close!" He turned to Jessie and smiled, oblivious to her glare. "There you go! All for you!"

Jessie picked up a cookie, but instead of biting it, she shoved it in Buzz's mouth. As he pulled it out, she jumped off the chair and stalked away. "What'd I do?" He cried, following her. "I saved the cookies!"

"_Forget_ the cookies! I don't _want_ the cookies!" She snapped over her shoulder.

"Then what? Brownies then? I can make brownies! I can make Mac and Cheese! We have packets for both!"

"No! I don't want brownies or Mac and Cheese! I don't want TV or blankets!"

"Then what do you want?" Buzz continued to follow. "Anything you say, I'll get it for you!"

Jessie stopped and turned. _"I wanna be left alone!"_ She shouted.

Buzz looked like a hurt puppy as she marched away. "Well…if that's really what you want…"

As she marched past Woody, the Cowboy went to console his best friend. "You ok, Buzz?"

"I don't get it," Buzz replied. "I gave her everything. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Oh Buzz…" Woody sighed. "What is it with you? You always go overboard when it comes to her."

"I love her. I just want her to know that."

"Come on Buzz. You know that Jessie knows that you love her." He muttered, "We _all_ know."

Buzz was staring at Jessie, who was sitting by the bed with her face in her book. "I got to talk to her. I need to straighten out this mess."


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

Jessie didn't look up at Buzz as he approached her. "Go 'way. I'm trying to see if Spiderman can defeat the Green Goblin."

Buzz sat down. "Jessie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She didn't respond. Leaning his head back, the Ranger sighed. "I just wanted to make you happy. You mean so much to me. Jess, I didn't even know I could love someone so much until I met you. You're everything to me…"

Jessie finally put the graphic novel aside and turned to him. "Buzz, I don't want to be worshipped like I'm some kind of golden calf. Honest Buzz, I'm not perfect, and I'm not better than everyone else. I'm just another person."

Buzz fiddled with his thumbs. "Not to me…"

Jessie gave a half smile. "Ya know, no one's ever treated me like this before. It makes me feel…well, beautiful. I used to think of myself as a Plain Jane before you came along." Buzz smiled hopefully. "But I don't want to be idolized. Honestly, sometimes it just flabbergasts me how much you've fallen in love with me."

Buzz's smile disappeared. "Don't…you love me too?"

"Of course! More than anyone! But you gotta accept that I got warts…"

"We might have some medicine for that."

"It's just a sayin'. I mean I have my own faults."

Buzz put her arm around her, and she placed her head on his shoulder. "I'd give you the moon if you want."

"I don't need the moon, just you."

Buzz smiled. "You know, it kind of makes me happy to hear you say that." He flipped her braid back and forth. Jessie reached up and placed her hand on his. "I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Partner."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

It was about an hour later and Andy's toys had started a game of California Golf. As Woody took a four of spades, he paused and sniffed. "Do you guys smell that?"

Rex breathed deep. "It smells like…like chocolate!"

Potato Head scoffed. "It's probably Buzz making Her Majesty a soufflé. Come on Slink, your turn."

As Slinky took a card, the bedroom door opened and Buzz entered, carrying a plate. Jessie was behind him. She smiled and gave the Ranger a push toward the group. "Go on!"

Buzz sighed. "Guys…I'm…I'm sorry." He held out the plate. "I made you all some brownies. We were out of cookie mix but I thought you might like…"

"BROWNIES!" In a second, the toys swarmed Buzz, each grabbing a treat. Buzz looked down in dismay. There was only one Brownie left.

Picking it up, he turned and held it out to Jessie behind him. "Here, Jessie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jessie picked up the chocolate square. With a smile, she broke it into two even pieces and gave one back to Buzz.

"Give and take." She smiled.

Buzz smiled back. "Give and take."


End file.
